


Maknae One Shots/Prompts: Jisung

by MagnussLightwood



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Shy Park Jisung (NCT), Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnussLightwood/pseuds/MagnussLightwood
Summary: Send in requests/prompts:)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Park Jisung (NCT) & Everyone, Park Jisung (NCT)/Everyone, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 21
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Happy New Year!

My resolution for this year is to work on my writing. So, please send in any Jisung prompts/requests you may have . 

Only thing I don’t write is smut and major character death. 

I love angst so the angstier the request is the better.

Characters and tags will be added as the fics are posted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request by: ChimChim_Mochi 
> 
> Hey, I'm really glad you decided to do this, I love Jisung centric stories and love reading angst! Can I request one where Jisung has a stalker/someone who keeps appearing at fansigns and wherever they go and won't leave him alone but the rest of the members just brush it off until something happens and maybe Jisung gets hurt or something along those lines and the members take care of him. I don't mind about the pairing you can decide that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request! I hope you like it:)

Do you ever feel like you’re being watched? It doesn’t matter where you are there’s something there tracking your every movement. The eerie feeling makes every hair on the back of your neck stand up, chills going up and down your body. You know someone is there. You can sense it but everytime you try to look for the source of your panic, you can’t see it.

That’s how Jisung was feeling. 

It started 2 months ago when the 23 member group held a fan event promoting their latest comeback. In the middle of the performance, Jisung noticed someone standing a little off to the side. He couldn’t see the person clearly since they had their hood covering their face. 

The person made Jisung do a double take. He found it strange. After finishing the song, he turned to where he last saw the hooded figure but they were gone. He thought he imagined it and brushed it off. 

After the event, Jisung noticed the hooded person many times after. It didn’t matter where the group went, the person was always there. Music shows, public appearances, they were always there. It got to the point where Jisung was afraid to leave the dorm by himself. He asked members at first to go with him places if a manager wasn’t available but he stopped after a while when he noticed the other members started to get a little irritated with him.

Everyone was busy and he didn’t want to be a burden. 

The next time that they had a meet and greet, Jisung was nervous. He kept looking for the hooded person but as the time went on, he relaxed when he didn’t see the strange person. The meet and greet was wrapping up when a girl sat down in front of him.

“Hi!” Jisung greeted her with a smile. He took the offered gift bag from her and saw that it was all of his favorite snacks. He thanked her then took the album so he could sign it.

“What’s your name?” he asked. 

“Kim Jieun,” she replied shyly. 

Jisung signed her album and handed it back to her.

“Thank you for coming. I hope to see you again,” Jisung smiled.

The girl said something but the crowd cut her off with a cheer. Jisung’s attention went to Haechan and Mark who were goofing around making the crowd laugh. He turned back to the girl to thank her again, but she was gone.

After that day, Jisung felt a little better. He never saw the hooded figure again. That happy feeling didn’t last long. He started receiving phone calls. All from different numbers. He would answer but no one would speak. All he could hear was someone breathing on the other line. He stopped answering his phone when he couldn’t recognize the number. 

Then the text messages started coming in. It started with “hi” then gradually went to “i love you’s” and “we will be together”. 

Jisung was so thankful that today was NCT’s monthly meeting. The whole group would get together and go over whatever they needed to go over. Talk about what has been going on and if they had any problems. Things like that.

The meeting was almost over when Taeyong asked if anyone had any concerns. Jisung slowly raised his hand, drawing attention to himself from the rest of the group. 

“Jisung?” Taeyong asked. “What’s up?”

Jisung felt uncomfortable with the many sets of eyes staring at him. The room was quiet, waiting for the youngest to speak.

“Um..” Jisung cleared his throat. “I’ve been getting weird phone calls and text messages from someone and it’s freaking me out.”

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it, Jisungie,” Taeyong replied, brushing the youngest off. 

“We all get those anyway,” Renjun added on. “Just ignore it like us.”

Jisung knew that was true. But was it to this extent?

“I really think this is different, hyung,” Jisung replied.

“I don’t think it is,” Taeyong answered. “I get hundreds of calls and texts, so does Johnny and Jaehyun and Mark. Everyone's the same. Ignore and block it. Don’t answer.”

“But-” Jisung was cut off by Chenle.

“Enough Jisung-ah. We’re tired and hungry. We want to leave,” his best friend whined with an eye roll.

Jisung looked around and could tell that everyone agreed with Chenle. Everyone was tired with promotions and practice. He closed his mouth and put his head down, embarrassed. Taeyong finished up the meeting. Everyone stood up to go to their own dorms. Jisung was the first one up and the first one to leave the meeting room. Other members asked if he wanted to go with them to eat but he politely declined. He didn’t want to go anywhere. He didn’t feel safe to go anywhere.

Everyone had gone out to eat, leaving the youngest by himself. He was sitting on the couch thinking over everything when his phone went off. He looked down and saw that he had messages coming in.

The messages made his heart stop. 

“You looked so beautiful today.”

“I can’t wait for us to be together.”

“I love you.”

“I can’t wait to see you.”

“You can’t escape me. I will always be there.”

And the last message that made Jisung fill with fear.

“see you soon.”

Jisung felt like crying. He was scared and wanted to tell the managers what was going on but he was afraid that they would react the same way like his members. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He didn’t want to see any more messages so he turned off his phone and went to his shared room with Renjun. Jisung placed his phone in the drawer, climbed into bed and closed his eyes, hoping he could get some sleep that didn’t come with nightmares.

A week later, all 23 members of NCT were at another fansign. It was about to finish. Everyone had a few more fans to meet.

Jisung smiled when his last person came up to get his autograph. “I remember you!” he exclaimed. “The last time you brought snacks!”

The girl, Jieun, smiled. “I’m so happy you remember me!” she replied.

She reached into her bag. “I brought you a drink. I noticed that you didn’t have anything. You must be thirsty.”

She twisted the cap and gave Jisung his drink.

Jisung took the drink. “Thank you!” He finished signing his autograph on a poster and handed it to her.

“I hope to see you again!” Jisung waved. He missed the, “you will” coming from the girl as she turned and left.

Jisung drank the drink that was given to him. Realizing how thirsty he was, he finished the drink in a few seconds. There was a weird aftertaste but Jisung shrugged it off thinking that it was due to it being slightly warm.

As he was waiting for the other members to finish with their fans, Jisung started to feel weird. 

The room started to spin, making his head ache. He started sweating but there was a fan right next to him. He felt nauseous. He didn’t want to throw up in front of everyone so he carefully stood up, waited for the room to stop spinning before making his way to the manager at the side of the platform. 

“I’m not feeling so good. May I go to the bathroom?” Jisung asked.

The manager worriedly took in the sight of the maknae. “Are you alright, Jisung-ah?”

“I don’t know. I really need to go to the bathroom.” he replied. The nausea was getting worse and Jisung wanted to get out of the room before embarrassing himself in front of so many people.

Thinking that he was going to be fine, the manager let Jisung go. 

Jisung couldn’t think straight. Couldn’t walk straight. He kept stumbling into things as he made his way to the bathroom. His lunch was threatening to come back up as he made his way down the hall. Jisung braced himself against the wall. With his back to the wall, he felt his legs give out and he slowly slid down to the ground in a sitting position. His head felt heavy. Black spots danced across his vision. 

He heard footsteps approach him. “Finally,” he heard someone whisper above him.

Jisung lifted his head to look up. He recognized the person but before he could say anything, something was being swung down towards him, hitting him hard in the head. Everything went dark.

\-------------

The other members wrapped up and left the stage. They were ushered to their waiting room by security and their managers. They had just gotten comfortable in their seats or on the sofas when the securities walkie talkies each go off. 

“CODE RED! CODE RED! Need assistance south side near the mens bathroom!”  
Everyone freaked out as 6 security guards rushed out of the room. 

“What’s code red?” one of the managers asked.

The remaining security guard looked around the room. He was going to answer but then he noticed that they were one man short. 

“There’s only 22 of you here, where’s the other one?” he asked. 

The other members finally realized that someone was missing. Their youngest was missing.

“He wasn’t feeling well. He went to the bathroom,” the manager nervously replied.

The security guard pulled the managers outside to talk to them. He closed the door so the group couldn’t hear the conversation.

“I’m calling Jisung,” Jaemin said, pulling out his phone.

“He doesn’t have it,” Renjun replied, nervously. “He hasn’t been using his phone for a few days now, remember?”

Everyone is freaking out. They don’t know what’s going on but whatever it is, it’s not good.

One of the managers came back in. “Something happened.”

“What’s going on?” Taeyong asked.

“Security guards came across a girl trying to drag someone out of the emergency exit. The person was unconscious. When the security yelled for her to stop, she took off,” the manager informs them. “It was Jisung.”

The room is silent for 5 seconds before everyone starts yelling.

“WHAT?!”

“Is he okay?”

“Did they find the girl?”

“Where is he?!”

“Calm down!” the manager shouted. “They’re bringing him here. They went after the girl. They called an ambulance. I don’t know anything else.”

The door opened and was held open by a security guard. The second security guard came in and was carrying Jisung. Everyone worries when they see the blood dripping from the maknaes head. The security gently laid Jisung down on the couch in the corner of the room. 

Jaemin and Chenle is the first ones at Jisung’s side. Jaemin sits next to Jisung, and places the towel that was given to him by one of the managers against Jisung’s bleeding head. Everyone slowly makes their way to the couch. 

“The paramedics should be here soon.” The security guard says as he leaves the room.

The room was left in silence again. No one knew what to say. They only could helplessly stand there and watch Jaemin try and stop the bleeding.

The paramedics came quickly and checked Jisung over. 

“..possibly drugged…”

“...elevated heart rate....”

“...head injury…”

As quickly as the paramedics showed up, the quicker they were to leave, taking Jisung with them. A manager was allowed to go with Jisung. The rest of the members were sent back to the dorm to wait. There was no way the hospital would be okay with all of them showing up.

5 hours later…

22 members of NCT waited for news regarding their youngest member. Hoping and praying for good news. Thankfully, two police officers and a manager showed up.

“My name is Detective Park and this is Detective Choi,” Detective Park greeted the group. “We found Miss Kim Jieun. She was the one involved with what happened to your friend.”

“We don’t know what is going on? Is Jisung okay?” asked a tearful Haechan. 

The detectives looked at the manager, silently asking if it’s okay to tell everyone what’s happening. With a nod from the manager, they continued.

“Miss Kim drugged Mr. Park at the fansign you had today,” Detective Choi answered. “We looked at the cameras at the event today. He was drugged with GHB.”

Everyone stiffened. 

“Did she do something to Jisung?” Johnny asked, hands tightening into a fists.

The detectives shocked their heads. “No. We think she used it to get your friend unconscious.”

“As we questioned Miss Kim, she came clean with what she was planning on doing,” Detective Choi continued. “She has been stalking your friend for a while now. Her home was raided and we found multiple pictures of Jisung.”

“Did Jisung ever say anything about being stalked?” the detective asked.

The group looked at each other, guiltily. 

“He said he was receiving text messages and calls but we didn’t think it would end up like this.” Taeyong answered, tears falling from his eyes as he held onto Jaehyun's hand to stop his hands from trembling.

“We thought it was like our calls and messages.” Jaehyun continued for his friend.

“Do you know where your friend’s phone is?” Detective Kim asked. “We need it to build a case.”

“I’ll get it,” Renjun stood up and went to get the phone from his shared room with Jisung.

Renjun came back and handed the phone to the detectives after turning it on for them. The phone immediately started going off with the incoming messages that were sent when it was off.

Everyone stared as the phone continued to buzz. It took 3 minutes before the buzzing stopped. Renjun helped the detectives unlock Jisungs phone. 

The few messages that the detectives did go through seemed to be what they needed. They said their goodbyes and left. The manager stayed behind.

“Jisung is going to stay in the hospital overnight,” she said, “he received 7 stitches on his head. He’s still unconscious but they said that he’s going to be fine.”

“Can we go see him?” Johnny asked.

The manager shook her head. “Visiting hours are over. Hospital said no. He should be released tomorrow night unless they want to keep him longer. I’m sorry boys.”

The manager left after making sure everyone was okay.

“Oh my god,” Taeyong cried. “He told us something that bad was happening. Why didn’t we listen? Why didn’t I listen to him?”

“We’re all at fault here,” Taeil replied to the leader, hugging him tight as he broke down. “We should have listened but we can’t change the past.”

“We’ll apologize and do better at being hyungs. Make sure nothing like this ever happens again to Jisung or to any of us.” Johnny continued, joining the hug. Everyone else followed, joining the hug pile.  
Jisung was released the following night. The doctor told him that his head would be sore for a bit and that he’ll be more tired than usual for the next few days because of the drug that was given to him. The drive back wasn’t too long but Jisung ended up falling asleep. 

The car came to a stop and Jisung felt his door being opened. He felt someone brush their knuckles against his cheek.

“Jisungie,” he heard someone say trying to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked the sleep away. His eyes met the eyes of his leader.

“Hyung,” Jisung softly greeted with a smile.

“Hi, Jisungie,” another voice answered. Jisung smiled when he saw that it was Johnny.

Jisung tried to tell them that he could walk once Taeyong told him that Johnny was going to carry him to the dorm. They wouldn’t take no for an answer. He apologized as jumped onto Johnny’s back.

Jisung was slowly falling asleep. 

“Don’t go to sleep yet, Sungie,” Taeyong said as he rubbed Jisung’s back. “There’s 20 other people that want to see you.”

Jisung nodded but he had the hardest time keeping his eyes open. Taeyong wasn’t helping him stay awake as he rubbed his back but Jisung didn’t want him to stop. 

Jisung was gently placed in a standing position and quickly held on to as he swayed a bit. Johnny opened the door to the dreamies dorm and Taeyong led Jisung inside. 

As soon as Jisung was 2 steps inside the dorm, he was ambushed by hugs led by Chenle and Renjun. 

After everyone got the chance to see and hug Jisung, they left for their own dorm rooms. Renjun ushered Jisung into their shared room and tucked him into his bed. Renjun followed and carefully climbed into Jisung’s bed. Mindful of Jisung’s injured head, Renjun maneuvered Jisung so that Jisung was tucked against his side. He held onto Jisung tightly. 

“We are so sorry,” he whispered to the sleeping boy trying not to wake him up. “We are bad hyungs. You were hurt because we didn’t listen to you.”

“I’m okay hyung,” Came the sleepy reply. “None of it is anyone’s fault but hers.”

Jisung moved closer to Renjun. “I’m okay.”

Renjun couldn’t respond, afraid that he would start crying again. He just held Jisung tighter, promising nothing will ever happen like this again.

The door to the room opened and 5 boys walked in with pillows and blankets. Haechan immediately went to the bed that had Renjun and an already sleeping Jisung. He climbed in behind Jisung, wrapped his arm protectively around Jisung’s stomach and slowly fell asleep. The others lay on the floor already falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abrupt ending. Sorry. 
> 
> Mistakes were there:(
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
